In complex situations, processes and systems that comprise a multitude of interrelated parameters, it is very difficult to predict the influence of changes to single parameters on the behavior of the total system. For example, when leading an enterprise, or when organizing large projects, taking decisions is a problem. Since the number of control parameters increases with the size of an enterprise or a project, the control variables often cannot be viewed as a whole. Therefore, it is very difficult to distinguish relevant factors from irrelevant ones, to weigh them and to analyze them in context. For the above reasons, decisions on a management level are nowadays often taken arbitrarily. A further problem lies in the fact that influencing parameters cannot be recorded objectively. Due to changing circumstances and given facts, and due to lack of standardization, influences are appraised and interpreted differently. This constitutes a further problem in decision taking, which requires a solution.
A standardized recording of relevant influencing parameters, their qualification and analysis is nowadays practically impossible, or involves a very large amount of time and use of resources. A dynamic recording and analysis of a multitude of measurements fails due to the abovementioned problems, the complexity, the quality and consistency of the relevant information.